She'll Use You Up Until There's Nothing Left
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Tori is not at all what she seems just ask her friends
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Victoria Vega the pain in my ass , the thorn in my side, the most annoying person known to man , Happy go lucky, always so nice even when people treat her like shit Tori Vega how I hate her but yet I want her badly so badly that it hurts she might be all the things that I hate but I have to admit she is breathtakingly beautiful with a smile that can brighten your day and make the sun envy her , long beautiful brunette hair, and a body of a super model. Tori Vega was definitely the full package beauty, brains, and talent but she would never go for me because I've been nothing but a raging bitch to her since I've met I can only sit back and watch her from afar and pray that one day she sees me in a whole new light.

Beck's Pov

After Jade and I broke up for the last time I couldn't help but to fall for Tori she is the complete opposite of Jade shes nice and kind and not to forget gorgeous and I couldn't help but have a hard on for the girl I couldn't even tell you about all the late night fantasies I've had late a night about her as i lay in my trailer the things I would do to that girl if given the chance.

Andre's POV

I was stuck Tori is my best friend and I wouldn't want to mess that up but I can't help what I feel for this girl since the moment I met her we instantly clicked and not just musically but she gets me and I get her. I developed feelings for Tori after she helped me get over my Jade crush a couple of months ago and I haven't been able to get her off of my mind ever since. Now all I had to do now was tell her.

Robbie's POV

Oh Tori How I Love Thee I know what you're thinking I thought you were in love with Cat let's face it guys Cat's into bad boys and since im not one of those she definitely wouldn't go for me she's still my best friend though. Tori is way different she isn't as discriminant I know she would at least give me a shot you know to make her happy Hell I'd even give up Rex.

Cat's POV

Tori is amazing she's my best friend and all but I can't help but think about what she looks like naked Omg I can't believe I just said that I shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts and especially about my best friend but I couldn't help it . One time I invited Tori and Jade to the beach and when they got there I took one look at Tori and I drenched my bathing suit bottoms Tori's 2 piece fit her so good and her body is extremely sexy but I know she's not into girls so I really don't have a chance in hell but a girl can dream can't she.

Tori's POV

They all want me and I know it i can see it in all of their eyes. The thought of them all begging me for their sweet release excites me in the most twisted of ways. You see they all think im sweet and innocent Tori Vega but in actuality im a manipulative cold hearted bitch and everything they see from me on a day to day basis is all fictitious no one knows what im really like well my sister Trina knows and she's done a pretty good job of keeping my secret and In return I've kept hers Trina isn't at all like everyone sees her at school she's not the obnoxious boy crazy idiot that people presume her to be Trina is actually smarter than I am she's already taking college courses while she's still in high school and she can actually sing she just doesn't want anyone to know but back to the matter at hand my friends want me and I think want to have some fun it's been so long since I've corrupted someone or persons lives the last time was at Sherwood when I brought down the memebers of the Fab Five clique I had them all begging on their knees for me hehe. No one can resist me and Ill make sure none of them ever will.

Monday Morning: Robbie

" Jade have you seen Tori I have to speak with her" I said

" Does it look like I know where the fuck Vega is Shapiro and most importantly does it look like i give a shit " Jade says

" Jeez sorry Jade I'll ask Cat " I said moving as far away from Jade as I possibly could and going over to Cat who was standing by her locker

" Hey Kitty Cat have you seen Tori I have to talk to her about our project " I said

" Yea Robbie she's in the Black Box" Cat says

" Thanks kitty I'll see you later" I say as i race to the black box

I open the door and sure enough Tori was there and she looked amazing she was wearing a tight white long sleeve v-neck shirt that revealed just the right amount of cleavage with a black and white school girl skirt that showed off her long legs and on her feet were a pair of black Christian LouBoutin red bottom heels God Tori is so sexy it took everything in me not to pitch a tent in my pants when she noticed me and walked over .

" Hey Rob what's going on?" Tori asked with a smile

" Uh yea our project for Mrs Alexander's class is due in a couple of days and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help finish it " I said

" Yea sure Robbie is 4 o clock ok?" She asked

" Yea that's perfect I'll see ya then" I said walking out of the black box to my next class.

Time Dragged I only talked with Tori a couple of times throughout the day and i was definitely excited about her coming over. After school I rushed home to clean my room I even hid Rex so there wouldn't be any interruptions not that I had any expectations other than us doing our project but the thought of Tori Vega here alone with me in my room made my pal at the bottom half of me twitch with excitement. I got done with my room at a quarter to 4 and I went downstairs to get us some snacks and soda and when 4 finally came i heard the doorbell ring Ah beautiful and punctual I thought going to the door and opening it.

" Hey Rob" She says

" Hey Toro come on in" I said allowing her to enter

" Nice place you got here Robbie" Tori says

" Thanks Tor uh we'll be doing the project upstairs in my room if that's ok" I said

" Yea that'll be great" she says as i led her upstairs to my room

As we walked in Tori looked around and sat down on my bed.

" Your bed is comfy Robbie" Tori says with a look I've never seen her use.

" Thanks" I said

We worked on our project for about an hour finally finishing it and now we're just chilling out and talking.

" So Robbie why did you give up on Cat?" Tori asked

" Cat likes bad boys Tori she would never go for a geek like me" I said

" Aww Robbie want to know a secret?" she asked

" Uh sure" I said

" I think geeks are really sexy Robbie there's just something about a man with brains that just turns me on in the most craziest of ways" Tori says playing with the collar of her shirt

" Uh ummm uhh yea?" i stuttered out

" Yes I've had my eye on you for a while Robbie but I didn't say anything because I thought you were totally into Cat" Tori says walking over to where I was standing

" Uh i mean i did like Cat like a whole lot but I've always had a thing for you too" I said

" Well then let's stop fucking around and get down to business" Tori says yanking me by my shirt and throwing me down on my bed and straddling me.

" Tori what's going on " I asked as she began kissing me.

" True love Robbie shut the fuck up" Tori says

I did as i was told but I couldn't believe that innocent sweet Tori was doing all this and to me of all people. Tori ripped my shirt open and ran her finger nails down my chest when she got to the top of my jeans she asked " Are you a virgin Robbie?"

" Uh no i had sex with a Northridge girl last year thanks to Rex"

" Hmm that sucks I would have loved to be your first" Tori says undoing my belt and unbuttoning my jeans

Tori stroked me through my boxers as her tongue invaded my mouth I was so worked up I thought i would come right then . Tori stopped stroking and kissing me and stood up I thought maybe she had come to her senses about the situation but I was wrong she stood before unbuttoning her shirt revealing a white lacy bra and taking off her skirt to reveal the matching thong I was in complete shock she came back and straddled me once more making me sit up and wrap my arms around her waist as she kissed me senseless.

" My bra Robbie take it off " She whispered into my ear

I was shaking but reached behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled it from her body revealing her beautiful caramel mounds that were capped off by Hershey kiss nipples all I could do was stare at how pretty they were but I guess i stared a little too long because Tori hit me upside the head and said.

" Dont Just stare at them Robbie put them in your mouth" She says

" Yes Ma'am" I said as i took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked on the hardened nub

" Mmmmm that feels good " Tori says grinding on my underwear covered penis

I switched to the right nipple giving it the same treatment I could feel the wetness of Tori's vagina leaking onto my boxers and I grabbed a hold of her ass making her grind into me more but she stopped me.

" Robbie you should actually be inside a pussy when you cum not outside of it still covered by boxers so take them off and put on this condom" Tori says stepping out of her thong and showing me her wet shaven pussy.

I did what she asked and once I was done she positioned herself on top of me sliding down on my shaft I let out small groan as she began to ride me.

" mmm doesn't that feel good Robbie your staff in my tight wet little pussy" she says

" Uhh fuck yea Tori" I say

" This is what you wanted right to be inside me ripping my pussy apart with your rod Robbie I bet this is 10 times better than the fantasies you have about me isn't it Robbie?" she asks bouncing up and down on my cock.

" Oh god yes Tori it is you're so tight and wet I dont think im going to last much longer" I said

And that's when Tori started to ride me viciously gripping my head tight against her chest I could feel her walls tighten around my cock she was close and so was i. I gripped her hips harder and began pumping into her at a fast pace we both let out moans and groans as our climaxes hit .

" Fuck Torrriii!" I yelled as came

" Holy shit!" Tori Screamed as her orgasm hits

Tori hops off of me and goes into my bathroom thats attached to my room and turns the shower on she comes back in about 15 minutes later and puts her clothes back on. I look at her with a strange look when she puts her heels back on and grabs her bag.

" Are you leaving?" I asked

" Yea looks like it I had fun Robbie see ya at school " Tori says walking out of my room and out of my house leaving me completely puzzled.

"What the fuck just happened " I say to myself

The next day at school I looked for Tori everywhere finally I went into the black box I looked and didn't see anyone and I was just about to leave when I heard moans both feminine I walked to the back of the stage and up to the room where Cat ran away to and the moans seemed to get louder I walk up to the door which was partially opened and peered inside what I saw was enough to stop my heart it was Tori and Cat completely naked and Tori was fingering Cat and pinching her nipples Cat had her head thrown back in complete ecstasy as Tori's fingers sent her over edge I had seen enough I ran out of the black box and into my next class. How could Tori do this to me why would she do that?

Lunch time came and I saw Tori walking with Andre I went up to her and told her I needed to speak with her so I pulled her into the Janitor's Closet and i was thanking god that Jade wasnt in here cutting up trash cans.

" Yes Robbie?" Tori asked with a smirk

" Tori what the fuck ? first you seduce me and fuck my brains out now you're in the Black Box fucking Cat what the hell is your problem?" I asked

" Oh so you didn't enjoy the show Robbie? look last night was great but just because we had sex doesn't mean we're together Robbie I knew you wanted me so I gave you what you wanted im not looking for love Robbie im just having fun and you should too" Tori says

" But I thought" I tried to get out but was interrupted by Tori

" You thought wrong " Tori says with a scowl

" I thought Jade was a heartless bitch but your worst you used me and you're going to use Cat too for your own twisted gain you're nothing like people precieve you you're a horrible, heartless, cold, sex crazed bitch and I will expose you" I said

" Hahahahahahahahaha " Tori laughs

" What's so funny I meant what I said im going to tell everyone about you" I said

" Well if you do that then I won't be able to do this again Robbie" Tori says dropping down to her knees in front of me and pulled down my jogger sweats.

" Tori what the hell are you doing?" I asked as she pulled my penis out of my boxers.

" You talk too much Robbie be quiet and enjoy" She said

Tori put me into her mouth and sucked my cock like a it was a lollipop l couldn't help but to buck into her mouth she was definitely a pro at this. I gripped the back of her head pumping into her mouth I felt my release coming at a fast pace so I moved faster careful not to choke her and then I blasted off making Tori swallow my hot load. She got up and went over to the Janitor's work station grabbing a two towels she threw one at me and used the other to clean her mouth.

" Dont you feel better now Robbie?" she asked getting a nod from me

" No more talk of telling on me? " She asked getting a shake of my head

" Good now I don't want to hear anything about this again" She says walking out of the Janitor's Closet

I walked out of the Janitor's Closet a few minutes later thinking that I Just let her use me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Who the fuck did Robbie think he was trying to expose me? I should have known the little bastard would catch feelings after I fucked him so good but no worries I dont think he'll say a word to anyone after what I did to him in that Janitor's Closet because let's face it boys can't help but to do what you say when you have their cock in your mouth but I'll be keeping an eye on Shapiro . Meanwhile my little escapade with Cat has me craving for more of her I bet you're wondering how that happened well Cat wore this tiny sundress today that hugged her curves just right especially her ass and me being the huntress that I am couldn't resist the temptation so I led her to the black box and we went into her runaway room to talk or so she thought. Cat began to ramble on about something her weird brother had done but I couldn't take anymore of it so I kissed her and much to my surprise she reciprocated so I took it a little further by massaging her tits she didn't stop me she just let out a small moan so with my free hand i went under her dress and started massaging her pussy through her thong Cat was already wet for me so I laid her down on the bed and raised her dress exposing her pink polka-dot thong and pulled it down and off of her . Cat had the prettiest cunt I've ever seen clean shaven and a pretty shade of pink I dived right in licking at her sweet flower that tasted alot like strawberry short cake I kept that up for a few more minutes before sucking at her clit and flicking it with the tip of my tongue Cat's moans were music to my ears but she sat up pushing me away throwing me for a loop and making me give her a strange look but what she did next made me smirk she unbuttoned my jean shorts and pulled them down along with my underwear got on her knees, spread my legs a bit , and started eating me out and boy did it feel amazing. Cat swung me down onto the bed and went to town licking and sucking at my clit her arms reached for my shirt ripping it open exposing my bra covered breasts that would definitely be a problem if I didn't have an extra shirt but no worries I obliged her efforts by pulling the ripped shirt off and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body exposing my perky breasts Cat sat up and pulled the dress over her head and unhooked the matching bra to her thong showing her small perky breasts to my hungry eyes. I lunged at her latching on to one of the hardened peaks Cat moaned loudly and it fueled my fire to keep attacking her tits. Every part of Cat was so sweet and I wanted her body desperately Cat could definitely become my permanent play thing. I sucked and bit her nipples for a few more minutes before she pushed me down and attacked mine I loved it my nipples are so sensitive I could practically cum from someone sucking on them. Cat suckled from me like a baby and without notice plunged three fingers inside of me I moan so loud I seriously thought someone would hear me. Her fingers worked me over until I came all over her fingers and when I go to return the favor that little shit Robbie goes and interrupts so she tells me she wants to go before we get into trouble which really pissed me off but no biggie I shut Robbie's ass up and now im on my way home to freshen up Andre will be arriving soon.

" Tori you're home" My mom says

" Yes I am mother and you're home too guess you decided not to go out and cheat on dad today" I said with a voice filled with malice

" Dont you dare talk to me like that I'm still your mother" My mom says

" Yea yea where's Trina?" I asked

" She's not here dinner is in the oven I'll be back later" She says

" Tell Gary I said hello mom" I said with a smirk

She walks out of the house slamming the door as she heads to her car to meet her secret lover who isn't actually a secret to us just to dad.

I was just about to check the oven when my cell phone rings hmm who could it be?

" Hello " I said

" Vega I'm coming over" Jade says before the line goes dead

Hmmm Jade is coming how interesting is this but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do anything like I've done to Cat and Robbie to Jade mainly because we're too much alike and she'd see right through me and the thought makes my insides churn. I was sitting on the couch watching celebrities under water when Jade waltzes right in looking scarier than usual.

" Well hello Jade " I said to her before she grabbed me by the shirt and throws me onto the floor

" Jade what the hell ?" I asked but she didn't stop there she picked me up by my throat and pressed me against the wall.

" What the fuck did you do to Cat Vega?" She asked putting her weight on me

" I did nothing i didn't do anything to Cat Jade" I stuttered out

" Bullshit she came over to my house after school acting all weird and shit and when I asked her about it all she had to say was Tori and the black box so I know you're lying to me so what did you do Tori did you fuck her like you did Robbie?" she says

My eyes went wide giving the answer to her question away

" You did didn't you Vega I knew you did I know all about you Vega just like i know im not even hurting you right now because you're a fucking masochist you like pain you get off on it i bet your pussy is wet right now but I'm not going to fuck you now Vega all in good time I want you to fulfill that twisted hit list of yours but I do warn you i don't care what you do to the boys but you stay the fuck away from Cat she doesn't deserve what you do to people understood " Jade says getting a nod from me before she kisses me hard letting her tongue invade my mouth and before I could get completely into it she pushes me away and walks out

Fuck Jade was right I was wet from her man handling me i was in need of some serious relief but how did she know I mean how could she have known?

Jade's POV

I bet she's in there clutching her pearls and wondering how i found out about her easy I see past bullshit I never bought Vega's innocent act and even though I want her I wont give her the chance to make a fool out of me like she did with Robbie poor kid is probably at home crying himself to sleep contemplating jumping off of a bridge but when Cat told me about what happened in the Black Box my blood boiled because Cat was mine not fucking Tori's but soon Tori will be too and she'll get everything she dished out times 10 when she's under my control.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

Jade is a total fucking tease she just left me a hot and bothered mess and the sad part about it is all she did was threaten me I really am a masochist. After the ordeal I found myself in the shower riding my water proof Vibrator like a horse I was so worked up that I just couldn't take it Jade does things to me that no one else could and I hated her for it. I washed up, got out of the shower, dried off , and got re dressed in skimpy black short shorts and a black tank top I was just about to call it a night when the door bell rang. I raced down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Beck and Andre Ahh two for the price of one this could be fun.

" Hey Guys what's up" I said

" Nothing much just thought we'd stop by for a little bit so I could give you the notes for music class and Beck just tagged along with me because we're heading to Karaoke Dokie afterwards " Andre says

" Oh ok" I said.

" So Tor what's up with you and Robbie he looked kind of weird after you guys talked in the Janitor's Closet?" Beck asked

Beck sweet good guy Beck the nerves of this fucking prick.

" Robbie and I had a disagreement but all is taken care of " I said hoping that Beck didn't dwell further on the matter which he didn't I was happy about that.

" Oh ok glad you to got it all worked out " Andre says

" Well fellas I have to be honest with you im a little worked up and very frustrated and in need of some assistance do you think you can help me?" I asked with a seductive grin catching them both off guard.

" Real funny Tor you had us there for a sec" Beck says

Was he fucking serious I was offering pussy to him on silver platter and he thinks im joking well we'll just have to fix that I pull Beck down onto the couch straddling him and kissing him senseless leaving a stunned Andre to look on as i molested his comrade.

" Why are you just standing there Andre strip and get your ass over here" I said stripping Beck of his shirt and jeans.

Andre did as he was told and stripped out of his clothes . I stood up leading them both to my room just in case someone were to come home and catch us. Once the door was locked i ordered both of them to take off their boxers and sit on the bed which had to be terrible awkward for them but I didn't give a shit I wanted to get off and these two were at the right place at the right time. I stripped out of my clothing thanking god that i didn't bother to put on a bra or panties and by the hungry and shocked stares I was getting from the guys I was pretty sure that they approved.

" Stand up boys " I said as they stood up and presented themselves to me and I had to say i was pretty impressed with their packages.

Beck was about a good 7 inches where as Andre had to be a good 9 1/2 inches. I walked over to them grabbing Andre's face as I kissed him and Beck took advantage of my exposed back and planted kisses down my back , spine , and ass. I could feel Andre's hardened member rub against my vagina as I continued to kiss his soft lips and I could also feel beck's against my ass as he moved my hair to the side to have better access to my neck. It felt so good to be sandwiched between these two but I was ready to fuck and I needed them now. I pushed Andre down onto the bed and grabbed the condoms out of my drawer and opened one and slid it down over Andre's shaft and then I got on all fours coming face to face with Beck's cock which I happily placed into my mouth sucking him off as Andre pounded into to me our groans and moans were in sync with eachother as Andre fucked my brains out and Beck pumped into my mouth I was in heaven I felt so full from Andre's cock being deep inside me and I knew i was close . Beck continued to pump in and out of my mouth and his fingers pinched and tweaked my nipples as i held on to his ass making his cock slide deeper down my throat I felt the muscle twitch in my and I knew Beck was close so I bobbed harder and Beck groaned loud as he released his man sauce into my mouth and i happily swallowed all of him. Andre followed soon after busting his load inside of the condom and I finally tumbled off the edge and into complete ecstasy but I still wanted more so I had Beck and Andre switch places with me on my back hanging off the edge of the bed sucking Andre's monstrous cock and Beck pounding me into the mattress and sucking my nipples these boys definitely didn't disappoint we went a couple more rounds before the boys got up and left happier than they've ever been in their lives I went upstairs and took a shower to wash tonight's activities off me and when I was done i threw on my robe and headed towards my room. When I walked in I scared half to death by the sight on my bed. Jade in all her glory was laying on my bed with a devilish smirk.

" Jade what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked

" Awww I thought you'd be happy to see me Vega" Jade says with a smirk

" Im really not so what do you want?" I asked

" Well I came over to congratulate you on a job well done Vega not even I could make Beck come that hard and we were together for a teenage eternity" Jade says

" Wait a minute did you watch ?" I asked kind of shocked and freaked out

" Of course I did I get a little voyeuristic sometimes " Jade says

" You do know that's a felony right?"I asked

" Yea but your dad isn't here to arrest me so I pretty much just got away with it" Jade says

" How do you know that I won't tell on you ?" i asked

" Because you won't you like an audience and because Im last on your little hit list you can't get what you want if im in jail Vega" Jade says

" I don't want you Jade so whatever twisted plan you have for me is out of the question" I said

" That's bullshit you practically begged me to fuck you earlier so dont start that shit" Jade says

I gave her my best scowl and she laughed her fucking head off at me.

" What the fuck do you want Jade ?" I asked viciously

" To teach you Vega because honestly you have alot to learn " she says

" I dont need to learn anything from you " I said

" Oh but you do Tori and it's called discretion you can't just go around sleeping with your friends and not expect them to say anything" Jade says

" I don't think they will" I said

" See that's the problem you don't think you just had to suck Robbie off in the Janitor's Closet so he wouldn't expose you and you'll keep having to suck his dick if you dont put fear into his heart because let's face it Vega Robbie is already pissed that you used him and even though you shut him up today doesn't mean he'll stay that way he'll blackmail you into giving him what he wants and the moment you say no he'll go around the school telling everyone that he slept with you and they won't believe him at first but if Beck and Andre corroborate his story by telling them they slept with you too that innocent act of yours will be ruined and not to mention how much it will boost Robbie's popularity because he nailed the bright and shining star of Hollywood Arts you'll be labeled as a whore Tori and all the vicious lies and nasty rumors about you will spread and boys you've never met will come forward and say they've slept with you too making you pretty much a target for rape " Jade says getting off the bed and walking over to where I was standing.

My eyes went wide I couldn't let that happen that'll ruin everything.

" Jade I cant let that happen " I said

" And it wont Vega if you just let me help you I'll make sure those idiots dont say a thing" Jade says stroking the side of my face.

" What's the catch Jade?" I asked welcoming her touch

" No catch Vega I just want to help" She says leaning in kissing me with so much passion that it made my head spin.

When the kiss was over I nodded in acceptance to Jade's help she gave me a small smile before going to my window and climbing out.

Jade's POV

Vega is as good as mine now i'll have her all to myself to do with her as I please everything she's dished out she'll have to take in my private room I'll have her a quivering mess in no time. Now im on my way to shut these assholes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

At Beck's Trailer:

" God Andre can you believe what just happened?" Beck asked

" Man im still in shock I would have never thought Tori was like that at all" Andre says

" She definitely fooled the fuck out of me I wonder if she's ever done something like this before" Beck says putting the key into the trailer door.

" I know what you mean kind of makes you think huh" Andre says

" Yea but I'll say this I wouldn't mind hitting that again " Beck says pushing his door open

" Amen to that brother" Andre says slapping Beck a high five.

Beck turned on the lights and was frightened by the sight of his ex girlfriend sitting in his chair nursing a bourbon.

" Jade what the fuck! how did you even get in here?" Beck asked holding his chest

" Hello boys and the same way I always get in you idiot " I said holding my scissors up

" What the fuck do you want Jade?" Beck asked

" To Talk to you two about what went on at Vega's house this evening" I said

Both of their eyes went wide.

" How do you know about that ?" Andre says

I scoffed

" FYI Andre I know everything nothing you bastards do is a secret to me" I said

" So why do you want to talk to us about it Jade you jealous or something?" Beck asked with a smirk

" Jealous of what? I've had both of you already im here to tell you to keep your fucking mouths shut about it " I said

" And why would we do that?" Beck asked

" If you dont I'll cut your dick off and feed it to your dog " I said with an evil grin.

" I thought you didn't like Tori why are you trying to protect her" Andre asked

" Because Tori is new to the game and she's fucking stupid and doesn't know the meaning of discreet" I said

" So Tori is like you ?" Beck asked

" Not really when me , you, Cat, and Andre had sex we were all drunk and having fun dont get me wrong I am a nympho but Tori is beyond me she's got fucking Black snake moan disease " I said

" Jesus that's crazy i wonder how she got like that " Andre says

" Who knows but do I have your word that you wont say anything?" I asked them

" I wont say anything Tori is still my girl" Andre says

" you have my word Jade I won't say anything" Beck says

" Thanks guys now all we have to do now is convince Robbie not to say anything" I said

" She fucked Robbie too!" They said in unison

" Uh yea she did why i don't really know " I said

" She must've been pretty hard up" Beck says

" Yea but she'll pay for it if we don't get him to keep quiet" I said

" But Robbie doesn't seem like the type to expose someone " Andre says

" Yea but right now he feels used Tori slept with him and made him feel some kind of way and then he catches her fucking Cat which probably broke his heart because he likes Tori so he pulls her in the Janitor's Closet to ask her what was she doing and she told him to basically fuck off so he threatened to expose her so she sucked his dick to keep him quiet instead of bringing down the wrath of God upon him so yea he feels burned" I said

" Jesus alright let's go talk to him before he does something stupid" Beck says leading the way out of his trailer.

" Come on we're taking my car " I said heading to my all black Camaro

Robbie's house wasn't too far from Beck's so we got there quick. We hopped out of my car and walked up to his front door and rang the door bell and a worn out looking Robbie answered the door.

" Guys what are you doing here?" Robbie asks

" We came here to talk to you Shapiro" I said pushing past him

" About what" He says walking over to me with Beck and Andre.

" I came to talk to you about Vega" I said

" What about her? is that little bitch bragging about what she did to me?" Robbie asked

" There's no need to get disrespectful Robbie " Andre says

" Oh yes there is Tori's a whore and soon everyone will know about her" Robbie says

" Oh no they won't because you're not going to tell them anything" I said

" Oh yes I am everyone should know that Tori is a sex crazed fake who uses her friends for her own sick twisted gain." Robbie says

" Robbie Vega is sick and she needs help and I know you're pissed about what she's done but that doesn't give you the right to expose her you're not the first guy to be used by a woman for sexual favors and you're probably not going to be the last" I said

" Well I'll be the last that Tori uses because im going to tell everyone about her and make sure no one else suffers the same fate" he says

" I really didn't want to have to bring out the big guns on you Robbie but you leave me no choice if you expose Tori I'll post the pictures of you from my Christmas party last year" I said

" Ha go ahead " Robbie says

" Of Sinjin Blowing you in my basement " I said causing Beck and Andre's eyes to go wide and making Robbie freeze up.

" How do you know about that and where did you get pictures?" Robbie asks

" You needn't to worry about that just know that I have them" I said

" I think your lying" Robbie says

So I pulled out my phone and found the pics of Sinjin giving him head and him enjoying it.

" Oh my god Jade please those pictures will ruin me" he said

" And you telling the the school about Tori will ruin her it's not so funny when its you huh Robbie you're so hell bent on ruining Tori that you didn't think that someone might have something that could ruin you so I'll say this again keep your fucking mouth closed about Tori or the world will find out that you fudge pack on the side" I said

" Ok ok I wont say anything just please get rid of those pictures " Robbie cried

" No im going to keep them as insurance have a good night Robbie let's go boys" I said

We walked out of Robbie's house and back to my car getting in and pulling off.

" Jade?" Beck asked

" Yea " I said

" You really do care about her dont you?" he asked

" I want to help her Beck whatever Tori has gone through has turned her into a monster I know how she feels and what she's going through with the pain and the urges its just i learned how to control them Tori hasn't" I said

" You're a good person Jade a little scary but still a good person" Beck says

" Don't get all mushy on me Oliver " I said looking at him with a smile.

I dropped Beck and Andre off at their houses and headed home so I could think of how to go about helping Vega. When I pulled up I was shocked to see Tori sitting on my porch so I got out and walked over to her.

" Tori what are you doing here ?" I asked

" I needed to talk to someone " She says

" Ok well let's go inside" I said opening the door and letting her in.

" God i feel really foolish popping up at your house like this but I really wanted to talk you about tonight" Tori says

" It's fine Vega so let's talk I guess" I said

" Why are you so adamant about helping me Jade I know you're not very fond of me and we've never been close so what gives?" Tori asked

" Because whether you know it or not Vega we're one in the same and because we are i feel the need to help and protect you " I said

" One in the same ? Jade i highly doubt that you're anything like me " Tori says

" Urges, insatiable sex drive , anxious, and filled with regret I think we're pretty much the same person Vega." I said

" But that would mean" she says

" Hello im Jade West and Im a Nympho" I said

" But how and how long ?" Tori asked

" Dont know and since about 13" I said

" Jesus that's why you wanted to help me because you're just like me" she says

" Yes and I want to help you control it" I said

" Jade I've tried i cant control it once i get the urge i have to do something about it or it'll hurt like hell" Tori says

" I remember those days but I learned how to control it and you can too" I said

" Well that's going to take a lot of time and effort to do that I'll probably go crazy and strap myself to the bed by day 5" Tori says

" Haha that bad huh?" I asked

" Very" she said

" So what happened to you Tori why are you like this?" I asked

" I really don't like to talk about it Jade " Tori says

" It'll help you feel better " I said

" I will if you will " Tori says

" Well when I was 8 my mother died and when I was 9 my father got married to my step mother who had a 15 year old son named Caleb who molested and raped me until I was 12 He started touching me after my dad and step mom left on a business trip at first it was just my legs and arms then over time it escalated to him touching my private part when I was 12 my boobs had grown and he would sneak into my room at night and fondle my breasts and suck on my nipples while he rubbed my vagina I was so scared of him he always threatened to kill me if I told and when he actually raped me i felt so dirty and ashamed that i ran away they found me about a week later and asked me why I had done such a thing I couldn't tell them. After about a month Caleb led me into the basement where he tied me up ,raped, beat me for hours and that's when he got caught he went Jail for a year and when he got out he got killed in a car accident now your turn" I said

" Jesus Jade im so sorry" she said

" It's cool now tell me" I said

" I was raped by my dad's ex partner Jim Peters for 6 months that's it and that's all " Tori said

" Im sorry so when did you start getting urges?" I asked

" Around 13 I dry humped my science partner just to get some relief " she says

We talked about all of our conquests and even laughed about some of them I felt like I was really starting to help Tori even though we both still had a long way to go


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's POV

Jade and I talked for most of the night and she even let me stay over Jade was really nice I really underestimated her. I fell into a peaceful sleep and when I woke up I realized that I was chained to the bed and not just any old chains but 17th century dungeon chains I shook as hard as I could to break free but I couldn't what the fuck was this?

" Well hello there Vega" Jade says walking in wearing a see through tight lacey teddy that hugged her curves perfectly and made her tits sit up pretty.

" Jade what the fuck is this?" I asked shaking the shackles.

" Well the room you chose to sleep in happens to be the room where I wanted you be in the first Welcome to my private room Vega where all your sick ,twisted, freaky , deviant fantasies come true" Jade says

" Jade look you've had your fun now let me go" I said

" We haven't begun to have fun yet Vega but I promise you we definitely will" Jade says

What the hell was going on Jade was so nice to me last night now she has me chained to this bed like im a fucking prisoner.

" Jade this isn't funny whatever you're trying to prove you proved it now let me out of this fucking chains !" I yelled

" Sorry Tori no can do you have to learn your lesson first" Jade says going into what I assumed was a closet.

" And what lesson is that Jade?" I said waiting for her to come out of the closet " No pun intended "

When she emerged from the closet she was holding a 24 in flogger in her hand.

" Jade what are you doing and what the hell are you going to do with that thing" I asked

" Well my love im going to teach you a lesson one you'll never forget you see you can't just go around fucking our friends all willy nilly Vega it's not nice" Jade says

" What the hell do you know about nice Jade" I asked which i probably shouldn't have because she brought that flooger down hard onto my stomach causing me to cry out.

" Ooooh fuck Jade what the hell!" I yelled making her bring the flooger back down onto my stomach.

" Ahhh Fuck!" I yelled

She brought it down a few more times until I realized how good it was starting to feel and moans escaped my mouth instead of crys of pain.

" You like that Vega I knew you would " Jade says bringing it down onto my stomach once more.

" Ahhhh mmmm" I moaned out

" Time for phase two vega " Jade says going into her nightstand drawer and pulling out a black vibrator.

Jade walks over to me and looks into my eyes her grayish blue eyes were filled with lust and desire. Jade crawled onto the bed and straddled me with the Vibrator in one hand and her scissors in the other. I was turned on and scared shitless at the same time.

" Now let's get you out of this bra and thong shall we" Jade says cutting my bra up the middle and exposing my breasts to her hungry eyes.

" Mmm Vega what pretty tits you have just right for licking and sucking" Jade says as she descended up my chest.

" Mmmmm Fuck Jade " I said as she flicked at my nipples with the tip of her tongue.

" Do you like that Tori?" she asked as she began to suck on my right nipple

" Yes oh god yes!" I yelled

She moved over to my left giving it the same treatment I felt like I could cum at any second from Jade's assault on my breasts and guess she noticed because she stopped.

" You're gonna cum aren't you Vega ? Wow I've never seen a girl cum from just getting their tits sucked you are truly remarkable Vega but unfortunately I can't let you cum yet atleast not from that " Jade says as she rips my thong off.

I was turned on beyond belief any fight that was in me had disapated I was going to succumb to anything that Jade was going to do to me. my whole body went into over drive when Jade ran her fingers up and down my slit and then out of no where she began smacking my pussy not hard enough to hurt me but just the right amount of pain to make my pussy turn into Niagara Falls.

" Look at you Vega practically leaking from what im doing you're nothing but a pain slut aren't you Vega you get off on the abuse inflicted on your body you're gonna cum just from me slapping this soaking pussy of yours you filthy bitch you" Jade says giving it another smack

I was a withering moaning mess I wanted Jade to just fuck me but she was dragging it out and teasing the shit out of me.

" You want to cum dont you Tori ?" She asked

" Yes Jade please let me cum please" I begged

" No Vega not now maybe later I want you to learn from this moment" Jade says

" What the fuck am I going to learn from being teased Jade" I said

" That you cant always get what you want later Vega sleeptight"Jade says before exiting the room.

So here I was chained up and horny as fuck hopefully Jade comes back to finish the Job.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV

I know I know it was wrong of me to just leave Vega in there without any relief but she has to learn that she's not always going to get what she wants. Tori could never make me do what she's made Robbie,Cat ,Beck, and Andre do because im more dominant than she is we'd end up fucking like wild animals and ripping eachother apart. I know she thought the Vibrator was for her but really it was for me watching her wither and moan from my menistrations turned me on beyond belief and I stuck on the fact that she can cum just from having her tits sucked I seriously want to learn how to do that. As I walked into my room I could hear the chains rattling Vega was beyond frustrated at this point but she has to learn I layed in my bed and took off the teddy i was wearing and spread my legs turning the Vibrator on and placing it on my sensitive clit.

" Mmmmm Fuck" I moaned out

I closed my eyes and Imagined that Tori had broke free of her chains and fucked the living shit out of me.

" Mmmmm Ahhhh Tori" I moaned

I imagined her sucking on my nipples and teasing my clit as she did so.

" Ahhhh mmmm" I moaned

I imagined Tori in between my legs licking at my sweet box catching all of my juices into her mouth and climbing back up to kiss me letting me taste myself on her lips and tongue.

" Ooooh fuck " I moaned

I imagined those fingers of hers inside me hitting my g-spot over and over again until i soak her hand as I cum.

" Oh god yes Tori fuck holy shiiiiitttttt" I Screamed as I came.

Shit that felt awesome but I wished it was the real thing but nope Vega has to learn I drifted off to sleep with a certain chained up Latina on my mind.

Tori's POV

This was bullshit I wanted out of these fucking shackles you just wait til im free im going to fuck the living day lights out of Jade and have her begging for her sweet release. She's such a fucking tease atleast when I fuck someone i don't pull any of this shit I give them what they want so we both can get off but Jade no she has to tease you until you cant take it anymore. I struggled to break free of these chains for about an hour before I succumbed to sleep once again. The feel of someone or Jade licking my pussy made me twitch but I didn't wake up right away i probably thought I was still dreaming but when I felt soft lips wrap around my nipple i sprang up and realized that Jade was the culprit who was sucking my nipples but who the hell was licking my pussy? which by the way felt fucking awesome.

" Mmmmm Ahhhh" I moaned

" Aww look kitty our little prey is awake" Jade says

" Cat?" I asked looking down at the red head in between my legs.

" Hi Tori!" Cat said excitedly before going back to licking me.

" You see Vega Cat said you guys didn't get to finish on the count of Robbie coming in so I figured why not incorporate her into our fun" Jade says

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Cat oh my God!" I moaned out

Jade and Cat were working me over Jade with my tits licking, sucking, and biting them and Cat licking at my pussy like a bowel of milk. I wish that I wasn't still chained up I would love to just touch them both right now. Jade's soft plump lips made their way to mine as she kissed me passionately reaching down to play with my clit while Cat's tongue went deeper inside.

" Mmmmmmm" I moaned into Jade's mouth

But soon I was screaming as Cat replaced her tongue with three fingers.

" Oh My God!" I Screamed as Cat's fingers drilled inside me and Jade's fingers worked on my clit.

I was so close that I could taste it.

" You wanna cum Vega ?" Jade asked

" Yes !" I yelled

" Then Beg us to let you cum" Jade says

I looked at Jade as if she grew three heads I wasnt going to beg her.

" No Im not going to fucking beg you ahhhh " I moaned as Jade pinched my clit

" Are you sure about that Vega? Cat stop" she said pinching it again

" Ahhh Fuck " I moaned

" Alll you have to do is beg me Vega and I let you have your sweet release all you have to say is please" Jade says pinching it one more time

Fuck I was done i couldn't fight anymore.

"Fuck Jade please just let me cum please!" I yelled

" That's all you had to say Vega go head Cat " Jade says going back to sucking my nipples and Cat ramming her fingers back inside me.

"Fuck! Ahhh uhhhh fuck me Kitty yes just like that" I moaned

I rode Cat's fingers the best I could still arching into Jade's mouth these fucking shackles were cutting into my arms but I didn't give a fuck because one last pump from Cat sent me flying over the edge.

" Ooooohh Fucking Shit Yes Ahhhhh" I Screamed Right before I passed out.

" Well Kitty our Work here is done" Jade says


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's POV

After Our little play date with Vega Cat and I fucked like rabbits for about two hours before she left to go tend to her Nona and For some odd reason I felt like I had cheated on Tori. I know Cat and i have had sex many times before but I don't have the same feelings for her as i do for Vega.I walked into my private room and just stared at Vega as she slept I also looked at the shackles that kept her confined to that bed so I walked over and took them off of her and lifted her body so that I was holding her bridle style so I could put her into the bathtub. Once the water was ran I put her in and splashed the water in her face making a shocked Vega spring awake and slip under the water.

" What the hell?" Vega said wiping her face as she came back up

" Hey sunshine how are you feeling?" I asked laughing

" Umm I dont know like i just almost drowned" Tori says

" Oh no sweetie your not going to drown on my watch that would be terrible to think about if you died on your first visit to my house" I said

" How did you even get me in here?" Tori asked

" I carried you in here and placed you in the tub then turned the water on" I said getting a nod from her.

I sat back and watched in amazement as Tori washed her hair and her body. It was something so simple yet sensual about it and it only furthered my arousal but I had to keep it at bay or I'd end up being dominated by Vega.

" So Jade now that im all clean is it back to the shackles?" Tori asked

" Not just yet Vega Let's get some food into you first because you're going to need all of your strength and energy for what I have planned next" I said holding up a leash.

" What the fuck is that a leash? oh no that's where I draw the line im not putting that thing on Jade" Tori says

" Oh yes you are pet your going to learn discipline Vega if you weren't going around fucking every one like some horny rabid dog we wouldn't have this problem now put on god damn leash Vega" I said putting the leash on a defeated looking Tori.

I walked her to the kitchen and got us some food and drinks . We ate in silence and after we put our dishes in the sink I led Tori back to the private room and put her shackles back on her.

" You can't keep me locked in here forever Jade this is inhumane " Tori says

" Well I don't plan on leaving you stuck here forever Tori just until you learn discipline and self restraint " I said

" Whatever Jade" Tori says rolling her eyes

" Now that that's settled let's talk Vega" I said

" About what?" she asked

" Your conquests " Jade says

" You want to know about how many people I've fucked?" Tori asked giving me a weird look

" Sure why not i don't see a problem with it" I said

" Well I do " She says

" But why" I asked

" Because it's fucking weird Jade" She says

" Tori look its just you and I here there's nothing wrong with you telling me about your past I'm not going to say anything to anyone about it and plus by you telling me about how it all started it will help me understand your urges so I can help you control them" I said

" Fine Jade it all started when I was 13 mom and dad were away like usual and Trina had gone to the mall with her friend Maddy and I was tutoring this boy named Jake" Tori says

Flashback

" Hey Tori you ready to start?" Jake asked

" Yea did you bring your books?" I asked

" Yea sure I got them right here " he said

We were sitting downstairs on the couch working on equations when the urge hit me it was the strongest ive ever had and I kept shifting and moving around on the couch Jake wasn't paying any attention his face was buried inside of his book. I put my hands in between my legs hoping that it would stop the throbbing only it made it worst my nipples got hard and they were threatening to push through my bra . I was starting to sweat and thats when Jake finally noticed.

" Tori are you ok ?you look kind of sick" he says

" Im fine " I said in a strained voice

" Look Tori if you're not feeling well we can do this another time" He says placing his hand on my leg.

And that's when all hell broke loose I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard he tried to protest at first but eventually he gave in. I dragged him upstairs to my bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him I reached down and rubbed his semi hard cock through his jeans his eyes went wide . I took my shirt and bra off and brought his mouth up to one of my nipples and made him suck it It felt so good . I unbuttoned my shorts and put his free hand into my underwear and made him rub my clit my head lulled back as i moaned at the feeling. He kept rubbing and switching from one breast to the other until I tumbled over the edge but the urge was still there so unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock through the hole in his underwear and I sucked it until he came in my mouth and after we were down he ran out of the house. Jake never came over again and he avoided me at school but he never told anyone thank God.

End of flashback

" Wow Vega that's quite a tale" I said

" Yea" She says

I walk over to her and kiss her passionately.

" Not that im complaining or anything but what was that for?" Tori asked

" Because Tori you trusted me enough to tell me that story I know you didn't want to but you did it anyway and I appreciate that" I said

" I know I give you shit Jade but your kind of easy to talk to I dont trust people especially with my innermost secrets but with you I feel like I can tell you anything without you being all judgemental and shit" she says

" We're two of kind Vega I couldn't judge you if I wanted to " I said

" Thanks Jade" Tori says

" You're welcome Vega" I said taking off her shackles

" What are you doing?" Tori asked with a confused look

" You're free to go Vega and I know by now your parents are probably wondering where you are" I said

Tori scoffs " My parents dont give a shit about me or Trina we're constantly left alone because my moms off cheating and my dad is off getting drunk fighting crime somewhere we take care of ourselves have been for a long time." She says

" Wow Vega I never knew that im sorry" I said

" Its ok what about your dad and step mom wont they flip out if they find me here?" she asked

" I live alone Vega after what happened to Caleb my step mother couldn't stand the sight of me and like a damn fool my father left with her" I said

" God Jade im so sorry it can't believe they just left you alone like that " Tori says

" It's fine Vega im used to it " I said

And that's when Tori kissed me with so much desire and passion and dare I say love she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed not enough to hurt me but just enough to make me feel the warmth of her body. I deepened the kiss and battled her tongue for dominance and of course I won . Tori kissed down my cheek, down to my jawline , and down to my neck sucking hard at my pulse point and im pretty sure they'll be a hickey there after she's done. Tori comes back to my lips kissing me fevorishly making me moan into her mouth and then she looked into my eyes lusty Brown eyes met devilish grayish blues and all broke loose we attacked eachothers bodies with a desire that was beyond me Tori snatched off my robe and latched on to one of my nipples licking,sucking, andbiting at the small nub I let out an almost animalistic growl as she continued her assault on my breasts she switched from one to the other while she dug her nails into my side and it felt so fucking I talk shit about Vega being a masochist but im Just as bad as she is. Vega let go of my nipple with a pop and started to kiss down my body nipping at my skin at she went I guese it was kind of a good thing that i decided not to wear anything under this robe. Tori got to the top of my mound and looked at me asking for permission I nodded and then a devilish smirk crossed her face and then she dove head first into my pussy.

" Oh my god Tori!" I Screamed

Tori devoured my pussy licking and sucking at my clit swirling her tongue and tracing around my entrance before she stuck her tongue deep into my tight hole tasting the nectar that squirted into her mouth.

" Oh fuck yes Tori right there" I said as i began to buck into her mouth

She tongue fucked the shit out of me I was completely lost in the feeling and without warning Tori plunged three fingers inside of me.

" Ahhhhh Holy fucking shit Tori!" I Screamed

" You like this don't you Jade for your tight little pussy to be pounded into ?" Tori asked

" Fuck Yes Tori God Yes" I moaned

" How does it feel to get fucked by your equal Jade to have your frenemy fuck you into a stupor and drive you completely insane?" Tori asked

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck Tori" I moaned

" This pussy of yours is sealing around my fingers like a zip loc Jade your close aren't you?" she asked

" Ahhh Oh god yes Tori fuck me" I said

And that's what she did her fingers worked me over as she bit at my nipples I flew of the edge of the cliff screaming her name and squirting all over her hands and chest. After that everything went black i didnt die or anything I just passed out from the best orgasm anyone has ever given me and when I woke up Tori was gone she left a letter on the night stand saying that she was sorry but she had to run but she'll see me at school tomorrow i smirked then drifted off to sleep with a certain Latina on my mind


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's POV

I honestly hated to leave Jade but I had to waking up next to her would have been to real and felt like too much too soon but God the sex was incredible and Jade tasted like heaven I can still taste her on my tongue as I walked home. When I reached my house I noticed that my father's car was in the driveway I rolled my eyes and walked into the house seeing my father in the kitchen.

" Where the hell have you been?" He asked taking a shot of tequila.

" With Jade" I said nonchalantly

" Oh so you're fucking her too?" He asked with a hateful look

" If I was its none of your fucking business dad" I said glaring at him

" Oh but it is Victoria as long as you live under my roof you have no business here" he said

" Well then ill just move out because I rather be anywhere than here with a drunk and a habitual cheater who cant keep her husband's partner's cock out of her mouth long enough to be a real mother " I said

My father walked over to me and drew back his fist and hit me in the mouth making blood spew from it before delivering another blow to my face which knocked me to the floor . I was trying to crawl away but he kicked me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me again.

" Not so talkative now huh you little bitch " He says before walking out of the front door

All I could do was cough and spit out the remainder of the blood in my mouth .It wasn't the first time my dad had gotten drunk and beat one of us but this time I knew I deserved it he was already hurting and I just made it worst. I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and turned the light switch on already seeing the bruises form around my eye , cheek , and lips I wish I hadn't pissed him off because now I couldn't go to school tomorrow meaning I couldn't see Jade. I cleaned myself up and took a muscle relaxer i found in my parent's bathroom and headed to my room and went to sleep.

When I woke up Trina was at the foot of my bed.

"Trina!?" I said groggily

" You just had to piss him off didn't you Tori you had to go off and make him feel even more shittier than he already does" She says

" I didn't mean to Trina I just get so tired of coming home and seeing him drowning his sorrows in that bottle " I said

" I know Tori that's why we're leaving mom is sending us to live with Aunt Sandra in Palm Springs" Trina says

"What!? I'm not going anywhere and definitely not to Aunt Sandra's" I said

" We dont have a choice Tori mom is moving in with Gary and dad who knows he's one drink away from killing us" Trina says

" Wow instead of mom stepping up and being a mother for once she just ships us off so she can live a cushy carefree life with Gary what a bitch!" I Screamed

" Well if you weren't such a fuck up we would still have a family!" Trina yelled

" What?" I asked in a soft voice

" Tori truth is Aunt Sandra didn't even want you to come stay with her but because you're her niece and she didn't want to see you living out on the streets she decided to let you" Trina says

" Why didnt she want me Trina what did I ever do to her?" I asked

" You're a whore Tori you cant keep your legs closed you have urges and you dont care who you victimize to get off and plus mom told everyone the real story about Jim Peters he didn't rape you Tori you threw yourself at him and when he threatened to tell what happened you cried rape and got him put in Jail" Trina says

My eyes went wide with rage and tears began to run down my face.

" Is that what that evil bitch told you all hahaha that I threw myself at him I was 11years old Trina I wasn't even thinking about sex or men at all for that matter Mom lied to cover her own ass I didn't throw myself at him she gave me to him so he wouldn't tell dad the truth about everything he was a fucking pedophile and he preyed upon me Trina he took my innocence and turned me into this fucking monster and mom sat back and let him do it" I cried

" Tori if what you're saying is true why didn't mom let him have both of us instead just you?Trina asked

" Because of this Trina " I said walking over to my drawer and opened it pulling out papers and handing them to Trina.

" What is this Tori?" Trina asked

" The reason he never touched you you're his fucking child Trina that's why mom gave me to him so he wouldn't tell dad about their affair and who you really belonged to" I cried out

" Tori this can't be true" Trina cried out

" Oh but it is Dad and Jim went to the police Academy together and when they graduated and became cops they became partners and a few months after that mom started sleeping with Peters because she said dad couldn't satisfy her and 9 months you were born and she was scared so she went and got a paternity test and found out you were Peter's daughter so she broke off the affair and tried to do the right thing with dad and then she got pregnant with me which made Peter's furious so he became dad's best friend and 11 years later when he got shot in the line of duty and pretty much lost everything he asked dad if he could come here for a few months until he got back on his feet and like an idiot Dad let him so when dad left for work every day and we left for school mom and Peters would fuck and rekindle their affair but one day I caught them and mom told me well begged me not to say anything and I didn't but I fucking should have because that's when he started to watch me and a few weeks after that I heard them talking in the hall way" I said

FLASHBACK

" You need to make sure she stays quiet Holly about what she's seen" He said

" Tori won't say anything she can keep a secret unlike Trina " She said

" You leave Katrina out of this we're talking about the little shit you had with David" he says

" Stop it she's still my daughter and I won't have you talking bad about her" Mom said

" Come the fuck off it Holly you know the only reason she's here is because she was an attempt to save you and David's marriage you don't give a fuck about her all you care about is Trina why because she's our child and that's why when I get through with that little bitch and David we're going to take our daughter and live happily ever after" Jim said

" Wait a minute what are you going to do ?" Holly said

" Im going to make sure she keeps her trap shut and have a little fun while im at it for an 11 year old Tori sure is filling out in the right places Holly nice little ass cute little tits and those legs she definitely got those from you" He said

" Are you fucking insane I wont let you do that to her" She said

" Oh you won't will you well I'll just call David and tell him everything and when he gets here ill put a bullet through his eyes and ill kill Victoria Too and if you dont cooperate ill kill you too and take Trina and when she turns 16 I'll sale her to a partner of mine who loves teenage girls" he said

Tears fell from Holly's eyes and then she says " Just dont beat her" before walking away

He opened my door and I was under my covers acting as if I were asleep he pulled the blanket off of me and he pulled me so that I was laying on my back I was scared and tears started to form in my eyes. He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers and that's when I began to cry.

" Shut your fucking mouth " He says as he ripped my night gown from my body along with my sports bra and panties

I was completely naked and horrified at what he would do to me i tried to cover myself and that's when he slapped me I cried and he slapped me again and held his hand over my mouth

" Shut up now this is going to hurt a little at first but after a few minutes it's going to feel great " He says positioning himself between my legs after he rolled on a condom and that's when he entered me i Screamed but it was muffled by his hand he pumped in and out of me I wanted to die right there he wrapped my legs around his waist and drilled into me while he pinched and tweaked my nipples I cried out again and that's when his fist connected with my jaw causing me to bite down on my tongue hard making the metallic taste of blood come into my mouth I could feel my blood running down my legs as he pumped a few more times before he came and when it was over he snatched me out of my bed and forced me onto my knees while he pulled the condom off and he told me to put his penis into my mouth and clean him it was the most degrading experiences of my life he came in my mouth and then he slapped me again and called me his whore and then he made me get into the shower while he changed my bloody sheets I broke down and just cried as I sat in there letting the water hit me and the Crimson red water go down the drain.

Flashback ended

" Oh my god Tori why didn't you tell me ?" Trina asked with tears rolling down her face as she wrapped her arms around me

" He threatened to kill me if I did It was horrible Trina he did terrible things to me and mom let him to protect herself she let him have his way with me and she watched at one time I hate her Trina she let him ruin me" I cried out

" Sssh it's ok Tori Im so sorry no one will ever hurt you again" Trina says as she held and rocked me.

We didn't talk anymore about what happened we just layed there and eventually fell asleep. The sound of my alarm going off woke Trina and I up and I explained to her that I wasn't going to school and she nodded in understanding before leaving to get dressed I sent Jade a quick text telling her that I wasn't feeling good and that I'd call her later before pulling the blankets over my head and going back to sleep. Around 2 30 I heard the sound of my window open and instantly froze.

" Vega" Jade says

" You know its really creepy to sneak in through windows like that" I said

" Yea i know that's what I like about it I came to check on you make sure you were alright and shit " Jade says

I smiled, my heart beat sped up, and butterflies began to dance around in my stomach as I lay hidden under the blankets and then I frowned at the realization of what was happening.

" So are you gonna come out of that blanket cocoon or am I gonna have to unwrap you ?" Jade asked

I threw the blanket from over my head completely forgetting about the huge bruise that dad left me.

" Vega what the fuck happened to your face ?" She asked

" I fell" I lied

" Bullshit I know a punch bruise when I see it now who did it?" She asked

" My father he was drunk, words were exchanged I ended up with my ass kicked im fine" I said

" Tori that son of a bitch needs to be in jail no one deserves that" Jade says

" Well it doesn't matter anymore I'll be moving in with my Aunt Sandra soon so I wont have to deal with any of this shit" I said

" You're moving?" Jade asked in a sad tone

" Yea I'll be in Florida you probably won't see me again so it's probably best that we stop whatever this is and go our separate ways Jade " I said

" So just like that forget about everything we've been through and everything we did together" Jade says

" Jade we fucked you held me captive all weekend and then we fucked again that was nothing to get all mushy over" I said with malice but on the inside my heart was crumbling

" Is that all you think of last weekend Vega ? You really are fucked up I cant believe I even thought I could change you Robbie was right you are a heartless whore" Jade says walking over to my window and opening it " Good luck in Florida Vega" and just like that she was gone.

I broke down right there.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's POV

I couldn't believe the shit Vega just said to me I thought the weekend we spent together meant something but I guess not. I mean I should've known better than to think I could change her Tori doesn't want to so I'm just going to let her go hopefully she gets her shit together in Florida.I parked my car and walked up my driveway going into the house slamming the door behind me as I raced upstairs to my private room and just stared at the bed Vega's scent was still present and my eyes started to water. I could've given her every fucking thing that she needed and wanted love, security, trust, and fucking fantastic sex but does she give a fuck no she doesn't I went over to that bed and pulled the comforter and sheets off of it and walked out of the room stopping by the utility closet to grab the can of gasoline and went to my back yard where we have a brick panel for bon fires and put the blanket and sheets inside of it. I wanted her scent gone i poured the gasoline on it and lit a match watching the memories go up in flames I burst into tears how could I be in love with such a selfish bitch she doesn't even care. I stormed into the house and went into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon,opened it, and brought it to my lips.

" Fuck you Tori!" I Screamed before consuming the dark liquid

Tori's POV

I was a wreck I shouldn't have said those things to Jade I really do care about her which is rare because I dont really care about anyone but myself. Jade makes me feel things that I didn't think I could possibly feel shit I love her I Victoria Vega have fallen in love with Jade West but it didn't matter now because I'll be living tomorrow. I went downstairs to get a glass of orange juice and in walks my mother.

" Are all of your bags packed?" She asked

" Yup" I said

" Tori look its only temporary until Gary and I find a bigger place and then you can come and stay with us." She says

" So you can let him have his way with me too I'll pass thanks for the offer though" I said returning to my juice

" Victoria I will not continue to let you talk to me like this im still your mother" She says

Those last two words enraged me and that's when I went off.

" A MOTHER YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING MOTHER YOU SELFISH HEARTLESS BITCH YOU LET YOUR FUCKING LOVER RAPE ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS SO DAD WOULDN'T FIND OUT THAT TRINA WASN'T HIS YOU RUINED OUR FUCKING FAMILY MOM AND BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT PRICK JIM IM A FUCKING MONSTER I RUINED MY ONE CHANCE AT LOVE BECAUSE IM AFRAID OF WHAT I MIGHT DO TO HURT HER AND NOW YOU'RE SENDING US AWAY SO YOU AND YOUR FUCKING LOVER CAN LEAVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WHILE DAD DRINKS HIMSELF TO DEATH SO DONT YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER HOLLY BECAUSE YOUR FAR FROM IT !" I Screamed

"What!" Dad's voice Screamed from the door way

" David!" Holly Screamed

" You did what to my daughter Holly?" He asked

" David she's lying" Mom says

And that's when shit got real he grabbed mom by her hair dragging her from the house onto the lawn then coming back into the house closing the door behind him.

" Mija I had no idea im so sorry Tori about everything the harsh words the beatings im so sorry" He says crying

" I forgive you dad but I want you to get some help go to AA and get sober" I said

" I will I promise and you dont have to go to Florida you can stay here it'll be different" He says

For the first time in a long time I hugged my father and eventually told him everything.

After he left i debated on calling Jade but I knew by now she hates me. I turn on my laptop and logged on to the slap and I was instantly hit with a video from Jade I pressed play and was shocked to see a very drunk Jade.

" Tori Vega this is for you you selfish heartless bitch and to think I was in love with you so I hope you have fun in Florida hopefully you find someone who can tolerate a whore like you Tori Vega isn't at all like she pretends to be she's a fucking leech who'll suck you dry then leave you to die I hate you Tori because I love you so fucking much"

Tears fell from my eyes as i watched the end of the video I had to make this right I had to go and get my girl and tell her how much she's changed me and how much I loved and cared about her but most importantly i had to get to her before she did anything else stupid. I threw on some clothes and ran out to my car and quickly drove to Jades house . When I pulled up I could see smoke coming from her backyard my eyes went wide as I ran up to her front door thank god it was opened.

" Jade!" I yelled before seeing Jade descend down the stairs holding a half empty bottle of bourbon

" Well look who it is Victoria fucking Vega what ya doing here came to stick the knife in deeper?" Jade asked

" Jade look I didn't mean what I said back at my house I was upset Im so sorry" I said

" I don't want your fucking sorry Vega I want to know why you couldn't trust me enough to let me know what's really going on with you Tori I told you everything about me and you only gave me bits and pieces so save that you're sorry shit " Jade says through drunken tears swinging the bourbon bottle

" Jade put the bottle down and lets get you to bed" I said

" Fuck you Vega " she says taking another swig

":What the fuck Jade is something on fire ?" I said looking at the smoke cover the sliding glass doors

" Could be Tori" Jade says with a smirk

I ran to the hallway closet and pulled out the fire extinguisher , ran back to the sliding glass doors, opened it being instantly hit by smoke , and just started spraying. Whatever it was that she decided to burn was ashes by the time i put everything out. I walked back in and found Jade laying on the couch with a goofy idiotic grin on her face.

" Damn Vega if that singing career of yours doesn't take off you can be a sexy fireman or woman or some shit " Jade says

" Jade what the hell were you thinking burning shit like that you could've set the house on fire" I said

" So what let it burn Vega" Jade says taking another swig

I walked up to her and snatched the bottle out of her hand .

" Hey I was drinking that" She said

" Not anymore now let's go" I said reaching for her hand

" Where are we going?" Jade asked with a puzzled look

" Im going to draw you a hot bath and then you're going to bed " I said

" No fair Tori I dont wanna go to bed" Jade whined

" Well guess what you are now get your ass up and lets go" I said sternly

" But" Jade says

" Move!" I yelled

Jade reluctantly got up and grumbled all the way upstairs . Once we were both upstairs we went into Jade's room and i walked into her bathroom and walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on making sure that it was not to hot and turned it off. When I walked back into Jade's room she was already undressed except for her bra and panties.

" Ready?" I asked

" Since I really dont have a choice yes I am " Jade says

She walks past me and goes into her bathroom shutting the door behind her. So while she was doing that I took the liberty of putting her some pjs on her bed. About 20 minutes later Jade emerged from the bathroom with a sour look on her face.

" Here are your Pjs Jade" I said

" Good Vega are you going to tuck me in and read me a bedtime story too" She says.

" Keep that up and I just might" I said watching Jade as she put her pjs on and climbed into bed

" So are you going to leave now?" She asked

" No im going to clean up that mess you left downstairs" I said

" Oh hey Tori after you're down will you come cuddle with me?" Jade asked

I gave Jade a soft smile and Nodded my head as I went downstairs to clean up her mess


	10. Chapter 10

Jade's Pov

I had a splitting headache I was never drinking bourbon again . The rays from the sun were shining through my window practically blinding me and the smell of bacon and eggs were adding to the nausea I was already feeling.

" Good Morning Sunshine how are you feeling?" Tori said walking into the room with a tv tray full of breakfast foods , fruits, milk, and orange juice

" What in the hell are you doing here Vega?" I asked

" Well Captain Crazy I'm here making you breakfast" She said

" But why I thought you were moving to Florida?" I asked

" Change of plans now eat" Tori said

I nodded and ate the food that Vega prepared but after I was done I was definitely going to let Vega know how bad she hurt me.

20 minutes passed and I was finally finished with my food so I decided to just tell her how I felt but Vega chimed in before I could.

" Jade I know you probably hate me for the way things went down at my house but I want to let you know that I'm so sorry it was alot of shit going on and I couldn't wrap my head around it I'm just really sorry" she said

I just looked at her wondering if I should believe her or not. Vega was a very complicated person but so was I and in my heart I felt that we could be good for eachother but the other felt as if she'd pull this shit again once she shuts down.

" You really hurt me Tori" I said

" I know Jade and I want to make it up to you" Tori said

" And how do you plan to do this?" I asked

" By showing you everyday that I love you and that I'll be here for you and that no matter what happens I'm not going to leave you ever again " Tori said

My eyes watered Vega loved me

" Say it again " I said

" Say what again Jade?" She asked

" Say that you love me again " I said as the tears trickled down my face

" I love you Jade I'm in love with you I never thought in a million years that I'd love someone as much as I love you you've changed me Jade and I'm eternally grateful to you" she said

" You've changed me to Vega I was so empty inside until I met you you may not be perfect but in my eyes you are and I love you so god damn much that it hurts you complete me and I knew it the day that I met you that I wanted to be yours forever our lives may have started off tragic but I'm willing to make that a distant memory if I know that you'll be here to make my future better than my past" I said

Tori wasted no time wrapping her arms around me.

" I love you Jade and I'll try with everything that is in me to secure our future and show you how much I love you every day" She said

I held on to Vega tight I never wanted to let her go.

We stayed wrapped in each others embrace for most of the day and watched movies until Vega had to leave and check on her dad but she told me that she'd be back in the morning. I didn't want her to leave but I knew she had to. We stayed up texting eachother the rest of the night until I fell asleep.


End file.
